Un coeur innatendu
by Dessa-lor
Summary: Alors que Sasuke et Sakura profitent pleinement de leurs jeunesses avec leurs amis, et surtout de la fin de leur adolescence, les deux amis vont être contraint de faire face à un imprévu qui va non seulement changer leur plan d'étude mais aussi leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Comment un cœur inattendu va rapprocher deux êtres fait l'un pour l'autre ?
1. Une fête innatendu

Sakura vient manger !

La rose était au téléphone avec Ino, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit. Il était vingt heures et sa meilleure amie lui avait proposé de sortir cette nuit avec leurs amis pour une soirée qui, d'après elle, allait être la meilleure du siècle. Sakura, en tout jeune qui se respecte n'avait qu'une idée en tête, y aller bien évidemment. Elle avait dix-huit ans et n'avait donc plus besoin de la permission de ses parents.

Bon je te rappelle quand je suis devant, à toute ma truie ! Elle raccrocha avant qu'Ino eut le temps de répliquer et descendis manger.

Sa mère apportait la salade et son père était déjà à table lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge à bretelles et de talons noirs, ce qui fit réagir son père au quart de tour.

Mon Dieu Sakura ! Tu ne vas pas sortir dans cette tenue ! Cria t-il.

Papa, je t'en prie, je n'ai plus six ans ! Répondit-elle. Et puis c'est toi qui m'as dit de sortir un peu plus de ma chambre.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se découvrir, il fait froid dehors !

C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?

Ton père a raison Sakura, ce n'est pas une tenue pour sortir, ajouta sa mère.

Sakura mangea sans plus rien dire pour ne pas faire promettre qu'elle se changerait.

Au fait, tu as rempli les papiers d'université pour la rentrée ? Demanda .

Pas encore papa, mais je n'ai pas encore fait le tri.

Dis plutôt que tu veux savoir où tes amis vont aller.

Maman ! Ça me regarde, j'irai là où j'aurais envie d'aller !

Tu savais que la fille Hyuga allait dans l'université de Figôku, c'est une université très réputée !

Mais ses parents ont payés sont inscription et je ne crois pas que vous ayez les moyens de m'offrir une telle université, répliqua la rose.

Mais si nous avions les moyens, tu irais ? Demanda son père.

La jeune fille préféra se taire. Figôku était à plus de trois cent kilomètres de Konoha et là, pour voir ses amis, ça serait mission impossible. Et ne plus voir Sasuke, Ino, Naruto et tout le monde deviendrait insupportable. Ses amis depuis la maternelle. Il était absolument hors de question d'y aller pour elle mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à froisser ses parents qui tenaient à faire de leur fille unique, un brillant médecin.

Bon je dois y aller, les autres m'attendent, déclara t-elle en se levant.

Ses parents se regardèrent avec un air interrogateur. Elle monta dans sa chambre se maquilla et se coiffa puis partit en trombe de la maison en saluant ses parents au passage. Comme prévu se fut Sasuke qui vint la chercher devant chez elle.

Prête ? Demanda t-il.

Oui !

La voiture démarra donc. Mais le jeune homme voyait bien que quelque chose l'avait vexé. Alors il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sakura et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Ce simple sourire permit à la rose de retrouver le moral.

Tu sais tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, lui dit-il.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais depuis que le jeune homme était revenu de Tokyo où il était resté plus de quatre ans, les deux étaient inséparable.

Je voulais savoir, commença Sakura. Dans quelle université tu comptais aller ?

Je ne vais pas à l'université, je rentre directement à l'école de police de Konoha, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Sakura baissa la tête.

Tu ne sais pas où aller ? Demanda t-il à la rose.

Elle secoua la tête et il soupira, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans l'avenir de son amie, c'était à elle de faire son choix et à elle seule. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Ino où se passait la fête. Évidemment, Ino était toujours la meilleure organisatrice de fête !

On pouvait entendre les cris et la musique de devant la maison, ça devait être bien mouvementé à l'intérieur. Les deux descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent dans la maison. Sakura ne prit pas la peine de sonner sachant que personne ne l'entendrait vu le boucan. Effectivement la maison était totalement saccagée et elle ne doutait pas que les parents de la blonde allait être furieux. Mais étant venue pour se vider la tête, elle n'en avait cure. Sasuke alla chercher des verres pendant que Sakura cherchait désespérément Ino, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas atterri dans son lit avec un inconnu qui s'était invité à sa fête ce qui arrive très souvent. Dans chaque pièce, il y avait un souk pas possible, le salon ressemblait à une boîte de nuit, certains dansaient sur la table, d'autres sur les canapés et dehors, la piscine était remplie de monde, de filles en bikini surtout. Sakura s'assit sur l'un des bancs dehors en attendant Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à arriver avec deux verres de whisky. Il s'assit à côté de la rose en lui donnant son verre puis l'entoura d'un de ses bras puissants.

C'est cool, il y a des filles plutôt sympa, affirma le brun.

Sakura lui laissa un regard réprobateur.

Je blague Saku, ria t-il.

Je trouve pas ça drôle, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de filles, moi je suis là, déclara t-elle avant de boire son whisky d'un coup sec, visiblement elle voulait se saouler et vite.

Oh ! Ça veut dire que ce soir tu es à moi ?

Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Sasu.

Il ricana doucement tout en plaçant un baiser sur le front de la rose.

Ne bois pas trop quand même tu risques de finir comme Ino.

C'est à dire ?

Danser à moitié nue sur la table ou finir dans le lit d'un inconnu enfin bref, tu la connais.

Toi non plus alors, ne bois pas trop !

Pourquoi ?

Sinon c'est dans ton lit que je vais finir !

Cette fois, il rigola pour de bon. Elle ne manquait vraiment d'aucune gêne. Lui s'était habillé tout en noir, chemise et jean. Il laissait toujours entre-ouvert sa chemise pour faire craquer les filles, et ça marchait ! Même la rose n'était pas indifférente.

Hey ! Vous êtes venus !

Naruto ... Soupira peut Brun.

Le blond était déjà complètement retourné et il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures !

Naruto ! Ajouta gaiement la rose. Tu es là ! Je sens que finalement je vais bien m'amuser !

Pourquoi, je t'ennuie ? Répliqua Sasuke.

Mais non !

Il se leva et prit la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se lève et ils allèrent danser. Le salon était toujours aussi rempli et ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule. La danse était pour le moins très collé-serré, pas le choix. Les deux amis dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à minuit, puis ils se ressayèrent et prirent un autre verre. Naruto chahutait dans la piscine avec les filles et Sakura aperçut Shikamaru et Temari dans un coin du bar en train de parler. Elle avait toujours pensait que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble mais si leurs caractères étaient bien opposés. Puis juste sur le bord de la piscine, il y avait Lee qui s'apprêtait à faire une bombe, Neji qui restait à l'écart malgré les protestations de Tenten et bien sur, Choji qui s'engouffrait de gâteaux apéros.

Soudain, Sakura sentit une main se glisser sous son menton et elle tourna la tête instinctivement. Sasuke lui caressa la joue tendrement puis descendit à son cou. Il s'approcha doucement de la rose, laquelle son cœur se mit à battre plus fort chaque seconde. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais ayant bien trop bu, elle en était incapable. Ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques millimètres des siennes et se frôlèrent. Il caressa ses lèvres avant de les plaquer totalement sur celles de la rose. Elle se laissa faire et répondit même à son baiser qui devint très vite fougeux. Elle mit ses mains derrière la tête du brun tandis que lui avait placé ses mains sur les hanches de la rose. De toute évidence, elle avait raison, elle allait finir dans son lit.

C'est sans doute pour ça que sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke l'avait transporté dans une chambre à l'étage et la posa délicatement sur les draps frais. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et recommença à chatouiller ses lèvres fines, tout en lui remontant sa robe rouge, quant à elle, elle lui défit les boutons de sa chemise noire et dévoila son torse musclé. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui après que sa robe ait volé à côté du lit. Elle passa sa langue sur le torse du brun qui commençait à soupirer de plaisir. Elle descendit de plus en plus et défit cette fois la bringuette de son jean et lui enleva. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en plaçant sa main sur la virilité du jeune homme qui gémit sous l'emprise de la rose. Elle commença à le caresser tout en l'embrassant.

Sasuke ne savait pas si il était encore de ce monde mais la rose, bien qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble, l'a trouvé encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Bien sur à chacune de ses fois là, ça avait une conséquence fortuite mais dès que l'occasion se présentait la rose et l'Uchiha ne pouvait qu'être rassemblé pour ne former plus qu'un. C'était plus fort qu'eux leurs attirances l'un pour l'autre l'avait emporté sur la raison. C'est lui qui l'avait défloré et il voulait que ce soit lui pour l'éternité.

La rose continua son traitement mais cette fois en passant en dessous du tissu. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, ce qui augmenta les soupirs du brun, qui déjà bien chauffé, pris les commandes. Il la retourna et déposa de nombreux bisous papillons dans son cou, sur son ventre, ses seins, ses jambes puis son intimité, qu'il voulut dévorer mais commença, tout d'abord, à caresser pendant plusieurs minutes qui parut une éternité pour la jeune rose. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, ne formait plus qu'un avec lui, maintenant et tout de suite mais l'Uchiha en avait décidé autrement. Il enleva le dernier tissu qui séparait sa langue de son intimité. Il le fit jeter à travers la pièce et se jeta littéralement sur la fleur qu'il avait devant lui. Sa langue explora les moindres extrémités de son intimité. Sakura était dans les nuages, pas loin du septième ciel, d'ailleurs elle l'y était presque et dans un élan une douce chaleur lui traversa tout le corps et elle cria haut et fort le nom du responsable de son bonheur.

Sasuke releva la tête et se mit de tout son long sur le corps pâle de la rose. Sakura rouvrit ses yeux en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Les deux amants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Sasuke se plaça entre les jambes de la rose et posa ses lèvres sur la rose. En une fraction de seconde, les deux étaient réunis. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke commença son jeu de va-et-vient et Sakura poussa des gémissements à en perdre la raison tout en criant son nom. Les deux jeunes étaient en parfaite osmose, fait l'un pour l'autre, totalement complémentaires, ils profitaient de leur lien tant qu'il en était encore temps, car peut être que bientôt tout ça s'arrêterait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y penser.

Arrivant au bout de ses envies, Sasuke se libéra entièrement dans la flore de la jeune rose en poussant un énorme soupir de plaisir tandis que Sakura fut paralysée par la béatitude. Le brun retomba à côté de la jeune rose et se reposa pour reprendre son souffle. Sakura tourna la tête, essouflée aussi, vers lui.

Tu vois, j'avais raison, murmura t-elle.

Sasuke souria et la reprit dans ses bras musclés.

Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Moi non plus, je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Soudain Sasuke eut un tilt, d'habitude après l'acte, il enlevait directement le condom mais là, il avait totalement oublié d'en mettre un.

Sakura!

Mais la rose s'était endormie et ne l'écoutait plus. Il était paniqué et ne savait plus quoi faire.


	2. Pris en flag

Au petit matin, Sakura fut réveillée par son portable, elle émergea doucement de son sommeil et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas chez elle non plus, la rose n'avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille. Elle attrapa son portable à la va-vite et décrocha.

Sakura ! Bon Dieu où es tu ?!

Papa... Soupira la jeune fille. Je rentre bientôt ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Non non, je vais demander à Sa..

Mais elle s'interrompit bien vite en voyant son ami à côté d'elle, dormant comme un ange tombé du ciel.

Euh, je vais prendre le bus !

Oh, je n'aime pas trop que tu prennes le bus après une soirée surtout si tu es encore dans ta robe, déclara son père.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait que la robe comme vêtement de la veille et celle ci était en bien piteux état.

Ne te déplace pas je vais demander à quelqu'un de me ramener.

Puis elle raccrocha aussitôt pour ne pas entendre les élucubrations de son paternel. Elle se retourna à nouveau et étudia la situation pour essayer de se rappeler. Premièrement, elle n'était pas chez elle. Deuxièmement, Sasuke était à côté d'elle, dans le même lit, visiblement nu. Troisièmement, elle était nue aussi. Que peut bien en conclure notre jeune rose ?

Sasuke remua légèrement en ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, il était dans le même état qu'elle, sans aucune compréhension de la situation. Mais lui, ce n'était pas du à l'alcool de la veille mais plutôt à la fatigue. Il se tourna vers la rose, qui le regardait également.

Qu'est ce... qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle.

On est chez Ino.

Ah oui ! La soirée chez Ino, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été présente. L'alcool, la danse, la piscine, Naruto et puis...

C'est pas vrai on a encore couché ensemble !

Ne crie pas Sakura !

La rose se leva et enfila sa robe tout en cherchant sa culotte des yeux. Sasuke, lui, encore dans les nuages, resta assis sur le lit.

Sasuke, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça entre nous !

Écoute, on en discutera plus tard, parce que là, je suis vraiment pas dans le bain.

Mais quand !

Il soupira et se leva du lit.

On va aller boire un café.

Sakura était passé chez elle pour se changer et prendre une douche pendant que Sasuke attendait dans sa chambre. Il se rappelait d'une fois où il avait raccompagné la rose après les cours et qu'ils étaient montés dans sa chambre pour l'aider à ses révisions de bac. Au final, la libido l'avait emporté et leurs lèvres furent encore une fois liées tout comme leurs corps. Sasuke ne savait pas véritablement ce que c'était que l'amour mais il était certain que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura était réelle. Il en avait bien eu des conquêtes ! Mais aucune de ses filles ne l'avaient intéressé jusqu'au lendemain. Alors que Sakura, ce n'était pas la même chose, il ressentait une sorte d'attraction, toujours à aller vers elle, à lui parler naturellement et à lui faire l'amour comme quelque chose de naturel, une évidence. Pas comme ses filles avec lesquelles il se soulageait par besoin.

La rose sortit de la salle de bain entourée d'une serviette et se dirigea vers la penderie. Le brun se leva et colla son torse nu contre son dos encore humide. Sakura frissonna.

Sasuke, ça suffit, soupira t-elle.

Il la retourna de ses bras puissants et la regarda comme il avait l'habitude de faire chaque fois.

Quoi ça suffit ? Tu crois que je vais m'éloigner de toi avec ce genre d'ordre à deux francs, désolé Saku mais tu m'en demandes trop ou pas assez.

Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à être avec moi ? On couche ensemble presque chaque semaine et pourtant tu me dis que nous ne sommes pas un couple, tu ne m'embrasses que quand tu es sur que personne ne nous regarde et tu ne m'as jamais dis 'je t'aime'.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur pseudo relation l'avait autant affecté. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire d'elle c'était impossible.

Saku, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Quoi encore ? S'énerva la rose.

C'est à propos d'hier soir, je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la mère de Sakura les appelait du bas de l'escalier. Sakura regarda le jeune homme avec un air interrogateur mais il fit signe de descendre, n'ayant plus le courage de lui dire l'erreur qu'il avait fait la veille.

Bien ma chérie, ton père et moi, on a longuement réfléchit.

Hou c'est pas bon ça ! Ajouta la rose.

Laisse moi parler !

Sakura, ses parents et Sasuke étaient tous attablés autour de la petite table en bois de la cuisine au style très traditionnel.

Voilà, lorsque ton grand père est mort il nous a laissé un grand héritage, une somme que nous avons gardé jusqu'ici pour toi.

Comment ça pour moi ? Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

Nous avons pensé qu'étant donné des résultats lors de ta période scolaire, tu avais largement le niveau d'entrer dans l'université de Figôku, reprit son père. Alors nous te l'offrons afin que tu puisses poursuivre tes études et devenir ce que tu veux être plus tard.

Le sang de Sakura se glaça dans ses veines. Sasuke la regardait pâlir au fur et à mesure que son père parlait. C'était compréhensif. Dorénavant, ils allaient être séparés pour un bon bout de temps mais il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer son véto car Sakura était vraiment parée pour un bel avenir.

Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, fut la seule réponde de la rose.

Eh bien, commence par remercier ton grand père, ria sa mère.

Le monde de Sakura s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Comment dire à ses parents qu'elle refusait cette université étant trop loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Enfin il y avait Hinata mais tout de même, sans le savoir, ses parents venaient de la faire tomber du quatre centième étage.

Plus tard, Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent comme promis au café du village.

Mes parents n'ont pas conscience que leur 'bonne nouvelle' est mon pire cauchemar, soupira t-elle.

Ce n'est pas si terrible, quand tu auras terminé tes études tu reviendras ici et puis on se verra le week end et pendant les vacances, positiva le brun.

Ça m'étonnerait... Tu dis ça parce que tu restes ici avec Naruto et les autres...

Sasuke passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie pour la réconforter.

Ça réglera aussi le problème que tu as avec moi.

La jeune rose leva soudainement la tête, surprise.

Quel problème ?

Eh bien, tu m'as dit que ça te gênait ma manière de faire avec toi alors si on ne se voit plus, ça sera réglé.

Elle baissa la tête.

Je voudrais te poser une question, reprit-elle en levant les yeux. Dis moi Sasuke, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre, s'il lui disait la vérité, elle refuserait catégoriquement de partir et balancerait son avenir en l'air. Mais s'il disait non, ça ruinerait à jamais leur relation d'amitié.

Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, Sakura.

Mais...

Saku ! Tu iras à l'université de Figôku et tu deviendras un grand médecin et lorsque cet objectif sera atteint, je te répondrais, promis.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis, il reprit sa place et but une gorgée de son café.

Je crois que je vais passer chez moi, il faut que je me change moi aussi, déclara le brun.

Ah oui, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Sasuke souria.

Avec plaisir.

La chambre de Sasuke était plutôt spacieuse, un peu comme sa maison à vrai dire. Il était le riche fils de son riche père et de sa riche famille. Sa mère ne travaillait pas et passait le plus clair de son temps en cuisine, elle adorait ça. Son père, au contraire, était toujours absent pour son travail. Quant à son frère, il avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'occuper d'affaires auxquels personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Des affaires louches, comme pensait Sasuke. Celui-ci était dans la douche et Sakura devant le miroir de la salle de bain à remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle s'était habillée d'une jupe en lin blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec une ceinture marron et un débardeur noire. Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, Sakura se retourna vers lui. Il la dépassait de deux têtes environ, ses bras et son torse étaient musclés, tout comme ses jambes, il était le meilleur sportif qu'elle ait connu mais aussi le plus bagarreur toujours prêt à défendre son honneur ou celui de ses amis, plus particulièrement quand Naruto cherchait la bagarre.

Il s'approcha doucement de la rose et se colla, une fois de plus d'elle. Elle se laissa faire car bien qu'étant gênée par la situation, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était séduisant. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Sakura et n'hésita pas à les lui plaquer dessus. Elle ne put le repousser et encore une fois, se laissa faire par le brun, totalement nu et trempé par la douche. Elle l'avait vu nu des millions de fois, d'ailleurs lui aussi. Alors une fois de plus ? Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus et devint bien plus que langoureux. Les mains de Sasuke étaient devenus plus que baladeuses tout comme ses mains à elle. Il avait réussi par un simple baiser à la chauffer au plus haut niveau. Il avait quitté sa bouche pour descendre jusqu'à son cou puis à son oreille. La rose commença réellement à céder à ses pulsions et ses mains, à elle, descendirent plus bas, sur la virilité du brun afin de l'attiser, ce qui réussit grandement.

Leurs tortures communes devenaient déraisonnable à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciaient. Sakura se retrouva assise sur le lavabo, la jupe remontée jusqu'à son ventre et la culotte à demi enlevée. Le brun lui enleva son débardeur bien décidé à goûter à ses seins avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. La rose se laissa faire sans rechigner mais plutôt en gémissants de plus en plus fort. N'écoutant plus sa raison mais uniquement son désir, elle enleva elle-même le reste de ses vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke dévora chaque centimètre de sa peau si douce, si pâle et si sucrée. Il avait une envie démesurée d'elle. Comment pourrait-il la laisser partir ? Comment pourrait-il se passer de cette chaleur, de ses yeux et de sa peau ? Sans attendre une minute de plus, il la posséda entièrement et dans une symphonie de soupirs et de gémissements, il vagua en elle désespérément sans plus jamais vouloir la quitter.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Les deux se retournèrent subitement, ils avaient oublier de fermer la porte à clé ! Et c'est sous le regard totalement abasourdi de sa mère que Sasuke cessa tout mouvement. Tandis que la rose devenait aussi rouge qu'un poivron.


End file.
